The Chronicles of Light
by Ryo Oh Ki7
Summary: New Character. My very first fanfic, put up only for archival purposes. Includes some author comments to myself. Oh well, CC R if you wish, I probably won't be touching it unless lots of people really really want me to.


The chronicles of Light  
  
Written By Nathan Burnham.  
  
Leypac.com.au  
  
PART 1: A new warrior  
  
CHAPTER 1: Returning Memories  
  
He felt sick. It's not good to be sick on your twenty second birthday.   
  
It was a strange kind of sick, hard to describe. He actually felt   
  
well, but it felt like there was someone inside him. Another person, or   
  
animal. He definitely felt weird. Weird was actually an understatement.   
  
The phone beeped at him a couple of times and he answered.  
  
"Hello, Conner here."  
  
"Conner MacLeod? You're application for the position of Chief Programmer   
  
has been accepted. We would like to know if you can be here within   
  
month?", said a voice. A voice with a distinct Japanese accent.  
  
'I GOT IT! Wow. Amazing.' He thought.   
  
"Hai. Arigato-Gozaimasu"  
  
He was very happy, even the weirdness seemed to go away.  
  
He packed, put his house on the market(unfortunatly for a bit less than it   
  
was worth) and left for Japan two weeks later. There was nobody to say good-bye to, he was an orphan. He really only knew one person well enough to call a   
  
friend, and he was another orphan living in Japan to whom he wrote   
  
regularly. The flight was ok, not the best he had been on. He arrived in   
  
Japan very early in the morning. By the time he arrived at his new home   
  
in the Juuban district it was about school time. In fact, he was just   
  
about to walk in the gate when he bumped into a young blonde haired girl   
  
running to school. The thing that made her stand out was the way she had   
  
her hair, it looked like two meatballs.  
  
"Ooooff. Hey, no need to hurry" he said, in English.  
  
The girl made a strange face and said, "Sorry, late for school!" before   
  
she was up and running again.  
  
'Well, she sure was rude. I must remember to speak in Japanese...' Conner   
  
thought, but he soon forgot about it and went inside to look around.  
  
His house was nice. Quite amazing actually, it was about the same size as   
  
his old home. His home office was well set up. A direct connection to his   
  
offices computers. He only needed to go into the office once a month.  
  
That afternoon he was going outside when he again bumped into the blonde   
  
haired girl.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't see you there." He said, in Japanese this time.  
  
"I am sorry also, hey you're that guy that's just moved in!" she said.  
  
"Yes, I am Conner MacCleod. I just flew in this morning. And you are?"  
  
"I'm Tsukino Usagi, welcome to Japan Conner San." She said, "How do you   
  
like Japan so far?" she attempted to say in English, but it came out more   
  
as "How does Japan like you?"  
  
Conner got the idea of what she was trying to say, but as she did not seem   
  
to know English very well he replied in Japanese.  
  
"Japan agrees with me. Although this morning when I was run into by a girl   
  
going to school." He replied, looking at Usagi archly.  
  
"Ahhhhh ummmmm." She said, looking around for an escape "Oh, here come some   
  
of my friends! I'll introduce you to them." She said, sighting Makoto,   
  
Minako, Ami and Rei. The four girls walked up to Usagi.  
  
"Who's the cute guy Usagi?" Whispered Minako to Usagi.  
  
Conner blushed a little, he was not used to such comments from such young   
  
girls.  
  
"His name is Conner, he has just flown in this morning." Usagi replied as   
  
quietly as she could (Which was of course, for Usagi, quite loudly).  
  
"Conner, I would like you to meet: Ami, Rei, Makoto and Minako" said Usagi,   
  
pointing to each of the girls in turn. They each said 'hi' and shook his   
  
hand.   
  
"Would you like to come in for tea?" asked Conner, pointing to his house.  
  
"Um.. That would be, um, great thanks.. But um, we really have to speak   
  
to Usagi." Replied Rei. The girls left, and Conner walked back inside. He   
  
could just make out Makoto say something about him looking like her old   
  
boyfriend, but he could definitely hear the sigh that seemed to come   
  
from all of the girls. Conner went straight to bed. He had had a very big   
  
day.  
  
Upon waking, Conner decided to test out the computer system, after all he   
  
would be working with it for the next year at least. His computer was very   
  
good and very expensive, it must have cost the company a lot. He logged   
  
onto the companies system and checked his mail. He didn't expect there to   
  
be any and was surprised to find welcoming mail from all of the staff. He   
  
spent the next two hours writing back to each individually.   
  
He spent another hour after that writing a note of thanks to his boss.   
  
He logged off, ate breakfast and then decided to go shopping, as he only   
  
had a few clothes. He would need a car as well, or a bike (or both!).   
  
Money wasn't a problem, his parents had died a long time ago and they were   
  
very rich. Even if he didn't know who they were. When he turned 18, he   
  
asked his families solicitor. The only answer he got was that they didn't   
  
want him to know. Two years later, after a lot of persuasion he was told   
  
that they didn't have any record of who they were. There must have been   
  
some record somewhere, but it was gone.  
  
He went to the mall. The mall was big, a bit bigger than some of the ones   
  
back in Australia. He bought himself some new clothes and decided to go   
  
shopping for a car. He managed to find a black Ferrari that resembled his   
  
old one back in Australia and so he bought it, writing out a cheque and  
  
watching as it was validated. It was late, he must have been   
  
shopping for hours. He was about to leave when he saw someone entering   
  
the mall. She looked strangely familiar, but he couldn't know her.   
  
Her long green hair almost touched her feet. A name came to mind, 'Sets..'   
  
He decided against talking to her, she would probably think that he was   
  
crazy. Driving back towards home, he found himself lost in the many side  
  
streets of the Juuban district. He drove around for a bit until he passed   
  
Usagi. She was sitting at the curb outside her high school.   
  
"Usagi, what are you doing here? It's late."  
  
"Conner-san! Is this your car?" asked Usagi, shocked at seeing him driving   
  
such an expensive and new car.  
  
"Yup, I just bought it!"  
  
"Rei was supposed to meet me but she hasn't arrived yet.", Usagi said, and added  
  
under her breath, "and Miss H gave me a detention again."  
  
"I'm a bit lost." Conner said, rather helplessly.  
  
"And you want to know where you live?" asked Usagi  
  
Just then, Ami spoke through Usagi's communicator.  
  
'Usagi, we need you at the park!'  
  
Conner looked around to see where Ami was and Usagi looked a bit sheepish.  
  
"Um, do you want a lift to the park?" Conner asked Usagi, wondering where  
  
the walki-talki was.  
  
"No thank-you. The park is near my place, could you just drop me off there,   
  
if that's ok?"  
  
Usagi got in and Conner drove her back home. Usagi got out and immediatly   
  
started running off towards the park. Conner's curiosity got the better of   
  
him and he followed her. He felt weird again, maybe it was just jet lag.   
  
He reached the park to see something very weird. Some strange woman, with   
  
tentacles growing out of her head was standing over a young girl in a   
  
sailor costume. Six other girls in sailor suits lay sprawled in other parts   
  
of the clearing. Conner was only able to stand there in shock, this sort   
  
of thing didn't happen to him very often. The woman was about to kill the   
  
girl below her when a sharp object hit her hand. She looked up.  
  
"Beauty is not just in the skin, sometimes even the most ugly is beautiful.   
  
However you are not. You may not harm Sailor Moon." The Tuxedo suited man   
  
pronounced.  
  
Looking at the ground, Conner noticed that there was a rose embedded into the ground near the woman. She growled and then laughed.  
  
"You cape-boy?! You dare to think that you can defeat me?" She said and   
  
before she had finished the tentacles on her head writhed and shot out at   
  
the man.  
  
The Tuxedoed man flew back off the tree he was standing on and struck another   
  
tree, falling down unconscious. The woman turned her attention back to the   
  
girl. Conner felt very weird. Suddenly his vision clouded and everything   
  
went red.  
  
Sailor moon woke up to the sound of a wolf howling. She looked towards the   
  
sound to see Conner lying on the ground unconscious. The rest of the scouts   
  
were also out. She crawled over to Conner. His arms were slashed, his face   
  
and shirt bloodied. She bent over to wipe the blood off his face, to see   
  
how badly he was cut. She did get a C in first aid, she knew what to do.  
  
'Oh no,' she thought, 'he must have followed me!'  
  
As her hand touched his face, his eyes opened.  
  
"Where am I?" he asked first, then he looked at who it was and asked "Usagi,   
  
is that you? No, sorry. Who are you? I feel like shit."  
  
"You look it" said Sailor Moon, giggling a little as she tried to wipe the   
  
blood from his face. Sailor Mercury was the next up, she pressed one of her earrings and a blue band covered her face.  
  
She looked at Conner for a second.  
  
"Sailor Moon. He has some cuts on his arms, but that is about all, the   
  
blood on his face isn't his."   
  
Sailor Moon cleaned up Conner, and walked him home.  
  
Conner woke up.   
  
'I feel weird, weirder than in that dream.', he lay back down. 'No, nothing   
  
could be that weird.'  
  
He got up, got himself some breakfast and changed.   
  
'Hmmm I could do with a walk. Might as well go now.' He thought.  
  
Intending to go down towards the park, Conner got up and walked outside.   
  
He reached the front gate and a man walked past him.   
  
'Wait a sec, was that Mamoru?'  
  
"Mamoru?" he asked.  
  
The man turned around, and looked at Conner.  
  
"Conner?" he asked.  
  
"Mamoru, we finally meet!" exclaimed Conner, and shook Mamoru's hand rather   
  
vigorously.  
  
"No need to write now." Replied Mamoru.  
  
Conner had known Mamoru for a very long time. They were both orphans and   
  
became pen-friends when Conner was ten. Since that time they had written   
  
regularly, at least twice a month.  
  
"What are you doing here?" asked Mamoru stunned to see his friend.  
  
"I have a job here. I will be working for at least a year, and all from home."  
  
"Home?" asked Mamoru.  
  
Conner pointed to his house.  
  
"Ahh I thought that was who Usagi spoke of when she told me who her new   
  
neighbour was, but I could not be sure." Said Mamoru, and added "I was just   
  
going in to see my girlfriend, Usagi. To um, speak about, um. Something we   
  
ahhh did last night."  
  
Mamoru looked at Conner. 'Strange, his arms aren't scarred!' he thought.  
  
"Ahhhh Mamoru."  
  
"Yes Conner?"  
  
"How old is Usagi?" Conner asked, grinning slightly.  
  
Mamoru blushed and held up his hands, "It's nothing like that! We're in love,   
  
we're destined to be together."  
  
Conner chuckled a little bit, "It's okay Mamoru, I consider myself rather   
  
open minded. As long as you don't do anything."  
  
"Um, yes, I have to see Usagi. I will come and visit you soon." Added Mamoru,   
  
hurrying to Usagi's house. Conner continued walking.  
  
The chronicles of Light  
  
Written By Conner MacCleod.  
  
Leypac.com.au  
  
PART 1: A new warrior  
  
CHAPTER 2: More Confusion  
  
It was Saturday and Conner, with nothing better to do decided to walk   
  
around a bit and sightsee. He decided to go via the park, having been told   
  
about the garden there. After walking around the park and enjoying the   
  
sights and smells he got a bus to the mall, he still didn't have all that   
  
much in the way of clothes.  
  
He got home four hours later, worn out. He was barely able to open the   
  
door.   
  
'Oh well,' he thought, 'at least I have clothes.' Once inside, he sat   
  
down at his computer and read over his email. It was dark by the time he   
  
had finished replying to messages and checking up on things at work. He   
  
started boiling some water when suddenly he felt an intense pain in his arm.   
  
He crashed down onto the ground, gripping his arm in agony.  
  
He woke up, lying on the ground in the hallway. His arm hurt, it felt like   
  
it had been slashed by a knife. Looking at it he was shocked to see a scar   
  
heal, in under a second.  
  
'Wow' he thought, 'side effects of a blackout. Must be.' His arm did feel   
  
better though. Looking up at the clock he was suprised to see that three   
  
hours had passed.  
  
'Oh well' he thought, 'getting late.' He decided to go to bed earlyish, maybe   
  
he'd see a doctor tomorrow. Walking upstairs he got changed, and before getting into bed, he looked out the window.  
  
'Strange' he though when he saw Usagi limping towards her house. He retired   
  
without giving it much more thought.  
  
On Sunday, the traditional day of rest Conner decided to once again go to   
  
the mall. He had been walking around for about half an hour when he heard   
  
someone shout his name from behind. Turning around he spied Usagi and her   
  
friends sitting down at a table in the food court.  
  
"How are you all?" he asked them and was greeted with a resounding chorus   
  
of "Great"'s. Looking at Makoto and Minako he noticed that they were looking   
  
around for somebody.  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked them.  
  
"Oh, we're just scoping out the guys. Are you free perhaps?" Makoto asked   
  
Conner.   
  
Automatically, without thinking Conner replied "I'm taken."  
  
Minako Oh'd.  
  
"Who's the lucky girl Conner?" a blushing Ami asked.  
  
"I'm not going out with anyone." Conner said, wondering why Ami would ask   
  
him such a question.  
  
"Well, why did you say you were then?" Makoto asked, a little angry.  
  
"When? I never said that I was." Conner replied, his attention taken away   
  
from her by the intense stare he was receiving from Rei.  
  
Before anything else could be said he was saved by the Roaming   
  
monster of the day: A great huge one-eyed humanoid creature.  
  
Minako grebbed Conner's arm and pulled him away from the monster,  
  
"Don't worry, the Senshi will get here and save us." she said before they   
  
got seperated. Once again feeling strange, Conner sat down against a shop   
  
wall.  
  
Waking up, Conner looked around. He was in his own bedroom, a strange   
  
dream was beginning to seep from his memory as dreams are wont to do. He   
  
was a dog, or small creature as the view was from a dogs perspective. A   
  
Senshi in a red skirt smacked a piece of paper on his forehead and he ran   
  
away. 'Wow, weird dream. Maybe something here doesn't agree with me.' he   
  
thought, before preparing to work once more for the next six days.  
  
On Teusday Conner was reading his email when he came across a strange   
  
message from the CEO. It was regarding a new deal with a large engineering   
  
company that was linked somehow to the Government. Apparently Conner was   
  
in charge of a small group of staff working on the software for a special   
  
detection device. This device was to be used to detect and trace the   
  
'Sailor Senshi' and the 'Youma'. Conner was rather pleased at this, it   
  
sounded very interesting. The next four days he went into 'work' to meet   
  
with the chief designer of the device, his CEO and his staff. Some   
  
government investigaters had apparently discovered some form of residual   
  
'energy' or 'radiation' at places where the Sailor Senshi or Youma were,   
  
they were hoping to create a 'warning' system (officially), Conner thought   
  
that they probably just wanted to capture either the Senshi or the Youma for   
  
study. Conner spent Sunday working, emailing his staff with corrections.   
  
The company was willing to pay him and his staff extremely large amounts of   
  
money to get the project done. Conner wasn't complaining, not that he needed   
  
the money.   
  
By Thursday of the next week they had a small prototype ready, linked to a   
  
laptop running the beta of the software. For the first test they went out   
  
to the mall to record the measurements from the last 'show down'. The   
  
machine registered large amounts of the strange energies (nicknamed   
  
Kawaii-Shoujo energy by the staff). So much so that everybody had   
  
immediatly run off to find out where the Youma or Senshi had shown up.   
  
They then realised that perhaps the Senshi put off the strange Kawaii-Shoujo   
  
energies at all times. This led to planned direction capabilities added to   
  
the device. The next smaller test was done in the Building the following   
  
day and the results meant for a major search of code for bugs.   
  
For some reason the results were just as large as before and pointing at   
  
Conner. There was much laughing and much denying that Conner was a Sailor  
  
Senshi (On Conner's part only).  
  
The chronicles of Light  
  
Written By Nathan Burnham.  
  
Leypac.com.au  
  
PART 1: A new warrior  
  
CHAPTER 3: Discovery  
  
The next day was a Saturday, and was very, very cold. Conner woke up, very   
  
early. He felt weird again. He quickly got dressed, and before he knew what   
  
he was doing, he was driving down towards the mall.   
  
'What am I doing? The mall won't even be open yet!' he asked himself, but   
  
as he was so near to the mall he thought 'There must be some reason, I must   
  
have just forgotten'.  
  
Conner pulled up and walked towards the entrance. The doors were open.   
  
Conner walked inside, and paused. Listening. There seemed to be sounds   
  
coming from down one of the hallways. Conner started running and soon came   
  
upon a scene similar to the one in the park. A woman was standing over the   
  
unconscious form of seven girls in sailor outfits, and a man in a tuxedo.   
  
She looked strange, her body was that of a lion, and her tail that of a   
  
serpent. She had wings as well. She was gloating.  
  
"Ha! You will soon learn to stop meddling in the affairs of Sphinx! Die   
  
Sailor Moon!"  
  
'Almost as weird as the woman in the park.' Thought Conner.  
  
Conner again felt strange, but did not blackout. He had changed, he could   
  
smell everything and could even hear the cars outside. He managed to see   
  
his reflection in a window. Was it his? He was a wolf, a very large wolf.   
  
A wolf that was currently bounding towards the woman, it's jaws open wide.  
  
He couldn't control himself, it was like he was just watching it all. He   
  
jumped, knocking the woman away from Sailor Moon. His claws scratched. His   
  
jaws locked around her neck, his fangs sinking into her flesh. She was also   
  
scratching him, ripping great gashes along his back, ripping fur and flesh   
  
alike. He turned off the pain, he knew he was hurt but he didn't need   
  
any distractions. She punched out, and he flew off into a wall.   
  
"Leave that poor animal alone! I stand for love and justice, and in the name   
  
of the moon I shall punish you! I am Sailor Moon!"  
  
Sailor moon was up, and had attracted the attention of Sphinx.  
  
Sphinx turned around. He could feel himself changing, from a gigantic wolf   
  
creature into something in between. Standing up he looked at himself in a   
  
piece of broken mirror. His reflection was that of a half-wolf,half-man   
  
creature, fully seven feet tall and covered in fur. His head was that of  
  
a wolves as well, not really the 'classic' werewolf. He turned his   
  
attention to the ongoing fight.  
  
"Back for more eh?", sphinx snarled and jumped at Sailor Moon.  
  
She never reached her. Her path deviated rather violently as Conner smashed   
  
into her, claws raking her side.  
  
"Who are you?" Asked Sailor Moon.  
  
"No time...now, destroy!" He growled.   
  
Sailor Moon pulled out her spiral heart moon rod.  
  
"Moon, Spiral, Heart Attack!" she cried, a beam shooting out at Sphinx.   
  
Sphinx was running toward Conner at the time and was very close to him.   
  
When the beam hit her, something strange happened. She exploded, throwing   
  
Conner back through a store window. Sailor moon ran up to Conner.  
  
"Are you ok?" Asked Sailor Moon.  
  
"Yes...fine." Replied Conner, although one side of him was caked in blood.  
  
Conner finally managed to get control of himself once again and he stood up,   
  
although somewhat shakily.  
  
"Conner!?" came a cry from behind them.  
  
Conner span around, behind him was a black cat and a white cat.   
  
"Luna...Artemis?!" he growled, and suddenly knew who they were. In fact, all   
  
of a sudden he knew who all of the Sailor Senshi were and most importantly   
  
he knew who he was.   
  
Conner bowed and growled "Advisers..I..have....returned."  
  
He looked over at the Senshi before rushing over to them. He seemed to   
  
instinctively know what to do. He woke them one at a time using some unusual   
  
pressure points. After each of the scouts were awake, memories flooded into   
  
his head. He feinted and dreamed. He woke up to the faces of Usagi and her   
  
friends. The two cats, Luna and Artemis were also there as was Mamoru and   
  
four other girls he had seen before although one he seemed to remember more   
  
clearly than the others. Sailors Neptune, Uranus,   
  
Saturn and Pluto. Pluto looked lovingly at him, it was obvious that she had   
  
not told the others of his identity. She did like to keep secrets, from   
  
everybody. He appeared to be in some sort of temple, Rei was wearing some   
  
sort of traditional dress, she was wiping his side, trying to remove the   
  
blood that matted his fur. Conner brushed her hand away.  
  
"Not important." Conner said, wincing as Rei touched a cut.  
  
"What?! Don't worry about it? Are you crazy?! This is serious! If it   
  
wasn't for the questions you'd be in the hospital right now!" Replied   
  
Rei, shocked.   
  
Setsuna smiled knowingly and mouthed the word 'Vet'.  
  
"Like this?" he said chuckling, "not serious, I not crazy.". He shifted   
  
back into his 'human' form. There was blood on him but the cuts seemed to   
  
have healed.   
  
"Damned magical creatures.... Oh that hurt...." he said, smiling slightly.  
  
"Conner?! What happened, where's the blood?" said Rei, shocked.  
  
"The blood's here, the cuts aren't." Replied Conner, looking at Setsuna for   
  
a second. Setsuna looked away, blushing. Ami looked from Conner to Setsuna   
  
and realized what was up, but chose to say nothing.  
  
"What are you?" asked Haruka, bunching her fist "Are you from the Dark   
  
Kingdom?"  
  
Conner chuckled again. "Not a very good judge of character are you Haruka..chan?",   
  
"Not to worry, Michuru-chan is perceptive enough... for both of you."  
  
Haruka eyebrow twitched while Michiru blushed.  
  
Conner continued, "I'm not very good at telling stories, Luna could you   
  
tell them?"  
  
"Ok then.... lets see." Luna said, before finding a suitable place to start   
  
the tale.  
  
"Conner appeared on Usagi's seventh birthday back on the Moon Kingdom. It   
  
was a very interesting entrance to say the least. All of you, except for   
  
you Mamoru were sitting in audience hall when there was a great noise at   
  
the doors. The two inner guards opened the doors to find Conner with his sword   
  
drawn about to kill one of the outer guards."  
  
Conner blushed a little, and said guiltily "You can skip that bit Luna...."  
  
"Oh no, you wanted me to tell the tale. Conner was arguing very loudly as   
  
well, saying something like 'Let me pass, I must be here!'. Although we   
  
later found out that he was a very good swordsman, he was disarmed rather   
  
easily and restrained. Queen Serenity asked the guards to bring him up to   
  
her and they did. When he reached the foot of the dais he broke loose from   
  
the guards and knelt down. 'Queen Serenity, I present myself Conner   
  
to serve you and guard your daughter Princess Serenity.'" Luna   
  
finished before looking at Setsuna, as if asking her to continue.  
  
"Since the start of time I have known who it is that I would one day marry.   
  
Because I live outside of time, so must he." She said, "I walked in, just   
  
as Queen Serenity was about to have him sent away. I told her that he   
  
must be allowed to guard Princess Serenity, and serve her, hinting at   
  
his birthright. He did not question my appearance, nor my belief in him.   
  
He did however tell me that I was late." Usagi giggled, Haruka and Michiru   
  
raised their eyebrows in surprise while Conner looked like he was about to   
  
burst in hysterics.  
  
Setsuna looked reproachingly at him before continuing.  
  
"He was not often needed, staying with me outside of time, only returning   
  
to the Moon Kingdom when Princess Serenity's life was in danger. Because of   
  
this he died trying to save you when the Dark Kingdom invaded. He wasn't too   
  
worried about this because both of us knew that he would be reborn in this   
  
time."  
  
"But what is he?" Makoto asked Setsuna.  
  
"There are some parts of the timestream that we cannot see. Conner's birth   
  
is hidden from me," she said turning her attention to Conner "And you   
  
never told us. Everytime we asked you, you would get out of it somehow and   
  
we would forget."  
  
Conner looked down at his watch, smiled and said six words that cleared Rei's   
  
room in a matter of seconds "Shouldn't you girls be at school now?".  
  
The chronicles of Light  
  
Written By Nathan Burnham.  
  
Leypac.com.au  
  
PART 1: A new warrior  
  
CHAPTER 4: Spore Invasion  
  
Conner sat down to think about the things that had happened over the past   
  
few days. He had discovered who he was and why he felt drawn to Setsuna.   
  
He knew who he was! He remembered! Oh how wonderful it was! Walking past   
  
his computer, he realised that he should be getting some work done.  
  
The rest of his week was mainly consumed with work, work and more work,   
  
until Friday. On Friday morning, the doorbell rang and Conner got up to   
  
answer it. Usagi was standing in the doorway.  
  
"Uh, Good morning!" said Conner, fairly surprised that Usagi was standing   
  
there (especially considering that school was about to start and she was   
  
still far away from it!)  
  
"Um... Conner, ahhh I'm late for school so I gotta hurry. We are going   
  
over to Rei's this afternoon, you know where that is? Would you like to   
  
come, it's a Senshi meeting, Rei has some news for us" replied Usagi,   
  
panting heavily.  
  
"Uh. Sure, yeah I know the Temple, on Cherry hill isn't it?. What time   
  
does School start?"  
  
If Conner had wanted to get rid of Usagi, this was the best way to do it.  
  
She screamed "Oh no! Ten minutes ago! Ms H is gonna kill me!" before   
  
running off in the direction of her school.  
  
Conner walked slowly back inside and did some work for a few hours   
  
before deciding to go shopping. He got changed and drove down to   
  
the mall. After an hour of walking around aimlessly from shop to   
  
shop he sighted someone amongst the crowd.  
  
"Setsuna?" he asked as he neared her.  
  
"Conner, how are you? Are you going to the temple this afternoon?"  
  
"Yes, I am." He said as he looked up at a clock, "It's nearing lunch   
  
time, would you like to join me?"  
  
"I would love to, there is a caf, in here that's very nice." She   
  
replied.  
  
They were soon seated at a booth in the caf, and drinking green tea.  
  
"Setsuna, how much of the Silver Millennium do you remember?" Conner   
  
asked, hesitantly.  
  
"I remember it all Conner, I didn't die. The rose gardens in the   
  
palace, the night of the attack," Setsuna shuddered at this, remembering   
  
something that she had kept hidden for a very long time, "and I remember   
  
being saved by my love."  
  
"Ironic isn't it. I have been given a second chance."  
  
"As have I. Even though we both knew what would happen eventually we   
  
wasted so much time questioning ourselves didn't we?"  
  
"We needn't do that this time." Conner said, before leaning forward   
  
to kiss her.  
  
Setsuna and Conner arrived together at the Temple. Setsuna showed   
  
Conner where Rei's room was and they went in.  
  
"Hi Conner, Setsuna!" said Rei, motioning them to sit down. "Your a   
  
bit early, I'm just getting some of our snacks ready"  
  
Rei noticed Conner looking at her questioningly and said "Usagi   
  
usually complains when there aren't any snacks left because she   
  
gets here late."  
  
Conner smiled slightly.  
  
The others soon arrived, Usagi and Mamoru bringing up the rear.  
  
Conner looked at the others, they were all seated around the fire.   
  
Memories came unbidden into his mind, memories of life in the Silver   
  
Millennium. He remembered times like this. He had attended some of   
  
the meetings with the Royal family, and the Senshi. Things were   
  
much better then, he often got called upon to voice his opinions,   
  
especially when it meant the safety of Princess Serenity.  
  
Rei spoke up "Well, I called this meeting today because the fire   
  
has told me of a great evil that is threatening us again."  
  
"Aside from those three Negascum?" asked Makoto.  
  
"It is something even more powerful than Mistress 9." said Michiru   
  
looking at Rei.  
  
"Yes Michiru, it is something very powerful, the fire would not tell   
  
me how powerful but I could easily say that it is the most powerful   
  
being we have come up against yet." Replied Rei.  
  
Usagi stood up, looking at the door. The shadow of a small girl was   
  
outlined on the rice paper, her hair flaring out to the sides.  
  
"Mommieee!!!!" Cried the girl.  
  
"Chibi-Usa!" cried Usagi, almost at the same time.  
  
The door slid open, revealing Chibi-Usa.  
  
No... The great evil isn't Chibi-Usa..... Should be though,   
  
shouldn't it?  
  
Conner looked strangely at Usagi, Setsuna noticed his expression and   
  
began whispering in his ear. Momoru stood up, grinning. His expression   
  
then changed to one of extreme worry.   
  
If Chibi-Usa was here, then something must have happened in   
  
the future.   
  
Chibi Usa jumped up into Usagi's arms, her head buried in   
  
Usagi's shoulder. She started crying.  
  
"He's here mommie!" she cried. Usagi ran her hand down the back   
  
of Chibi-Usa's head, and said soothingly "There there, darling.   
  
It's ok."  
  
"But mommiee! Astrigaeus is here!" she cried, looking up.  
  
Conner looked up, startled. Astrigaeus was in many of his memories.  
  
Flashback sequence  
  
Images of a young Conner playing with another boy his age, an   
  
older Conner helping the same boy (now older) with homework, Conner   
  
(as he appears now) the same boy (now Conner's age) practicing with   
  
their swordmanship, Conner (same age) in a guard uniform with the other   
  
man (now much older) who is wearing the robes of a Magius.   
  
Conner (same age) trying to reason with a now murderous man (older still).  
  
/Flashback sequence  
  
"So he found a way." said Conner, mostly to himself. This attracted the   
  
attention of the others.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Makoto.  
  
"Astrigaeus is a Magius, his powers come from the stars. I have known   
  
him all my life, my previous life that is. While I didn't age, because   
  
of who I am, he did. He became jealous of me and wanted to know what my   
  
secret was. I told him why, and also why I could not make him immortal also.   
  
He became even more angry with me and then he left. I didn't see   
  
him for four more years, but I could tell the second I saw him again that he had sold himself to the Negaverse. I tried reasoning with him, but it didn't work, I could not get him back. He told me that he would kill me and everything I held dear. This was right before the attack on the Moon Kingdom. I haven't seen him since, but he must be very powerful to have lived this long."  
  
Conner looked up at Setsuna, who nodded. He merely looked back at his watch, counting the seconds. Setsuna sighed exasperatedly. Minako looked between them and was startled when he drew out from his coat a great silver knife. Holding it in the air he managed to get everybodies attention, not just from the fact that he'd stood up but also because the knife was glowing.  
  
"SPIRIT RE-AWAKEN!" he yelled, the light streaming out and piercing all of the Senshi except Setsuna and Chibi-Usa.  
  
When hit by the light, the senshi were lifted up from the ground and all transformed.  
  
"I have re-awakened more powerfull powers inside of you. Venus, you once again have the power to affect the emotions of those around you." Conner said in a deeply serious voice, his words echoing around the room menacingly, "Mars, the ability to affect fire. Jupiter , nature. Mercury, cold. Uranus, wind. Neptune, water. Pluto, death and life. Sailor Moon, you can once again command your full powers." his tone became less serious as he turned to Setsuna "You see... It's all in the presentation, you can be secretive and mysterious but it just doesn't look as good as that." he finished smugly. He wasn't lying, most of the Senshi were just standing there with their mouths wide open marvelling at the feeling of   
  
power coursing through their bodies.  
  
Setsuna and Conner were already walking down the steps by the time the Senshi got their wits back. By the time Haruka had looked outside they had already removed themselves from the time-stream.  
  
The chronicles of Light  
  
Written By Nathan Burnham.  
  
Leypac.com.au  
  
PART 1: A new warrior  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Much Much Much more before this below (Conner should get to know Usagi and Co much more before here.. Also, waaaay too early for Astrigaeus to actually show himself... Send in cronies first ;)  
  
Chapter 5: Astrigaeus shows himself.  
  
Conner went into work the following morning and sat down at a terminal.  
  
He proceeded to change the structure of the program for the next five  
  
hours. Hidden in amongst the many lines of code were instructions   
  
limiting the detection of the energies to those under a certain   
  
amount. From that point on the machine would only detect the   
  
emmisions from a battle two hours after it ended. Even if the other  
  
programmers knew what to look for, it would take them a very long time  
  
to find his work. He finished up at two o'clock and went back home.  
  
At five he got a phone call from Rei asking him to come over to the   
  
temple for a social meeting.  
  
"C'mon guys, you hafta come down, it's the semi-finals.  
  
I need somone to cheer for me!" pleaded Minako, bouncing  
  
a volleyball on the ground.  
  
"Of course Mina-chan, I wouldn't miss it for the world!"   
  
Usagi replied enthusiasticly.  
  
"I suppose that means that I'll be coming as well." added Luna, none  
  
too pleased.  
  
"I don't know, I should be studying for the final-exams" said Ami,   
  
"And the rest of you should be as well."  
  
"I suppose you've only re-read the semesters work twice?" asked   
  
Makoto sarcasticly.  
  
"Three times," corrected Ami, "I've still got another two to go!"  
  
"We'll be there," said Conner as everyone else face-vaulted, "you  
  
should go Ami. You should socialise as well as study."  
  
"Of course," he added, looking at Usagi, "even a little bit of study  
  
wouldn't hurt some people."  
  
"I study!" complained Usagi.  
  
"Reading manga does not count as Media study Usagi!" Jabbed Rei.  
  
"Well it should!" Usagi complained as Conner excused himself.  
  
Conner heard Rei say something else, and then Chibi-Usa defend her  
  
mother before getting out of hearing range.  
  
The volley-ball semi finals were two days later, all of Conner's   
  
new-found friends turned up. He sat and watched Usagi cheer   
  
enthusiasticly as he waited for the inevitable.  
  
Just as the winning point was scored by Minako a great bolt of   
  
lightening burst down from the heavens. A great cloud of darkness  
  
billowed out from where it landed and out from the cloud stepped   
  
a horrible creature. The creature resembled a giant mis-formed bat.  
  
It's head was huge, shaped like a hyena's. It's ears long and bat-like.  
  
It's eyes were huge and round, glowing with a red luminescence,  
  
while a patchy black fur covered some of it's body. Standing at full  
  
height it was about seven feet tall.  
  
It was Astrigaeus, only a very powerfull pact with the Dark Kingdom could  
  
create such horrible deformities.  
  
Conner sat patiently looking at his watch as people fled the volley-ball  
  
courts, and the Senshi ran towards safe places to transform.  
  
'They cannot know that it is merely a projected illusion and that the  
  
real Astrigaeus is sitting on the club-room roof looking at where  
  
the Senshi are going. But of course, as per usual I cannot interfere  
  
in this.' thought Conner as he watched Astrigaeus' real form on the  
  
roof.  
  
Sailor Moon was the first to run out, "I am Sailor Moon" she said,   
  
"and in the name of the Moon. I shall Punish you."  
  
Astrigaeus' illusion merely laughed, "Well little princess, No doubt  
  
Conner has already told you who I am. I am Astrigaeus, High Magius  
  
of the Dark Kingdom!"  
  
"For daring to come to this Universe you will be trashed!" cried   
  
Sailor Moon holding up her Spiral heart moon Rod,   
  
"Cosmic Moon Spiral Heart Attack!".  
  
The powerfull beam of pure energy lanced towards the illusion, shattering  
  
it into many tiny pieces. Some of the energy fed back to Astrigaeus causing  
  
him to scream out in pain.  
  
The gathered Senshi looked up to see Astrigaeus sitting on the club roof.  
  
"It does you no good Sailor Moon, I know who you all are!" growled Astrigaeus  
  
as he dissapeared.  
  
Conner walked down to the Senshi slowly, as he neared them they looked up.  
  
"Senshi, do not worry. This will soon come to a head, it is my job to  
  
dissuade him." Conner told them, "And I can do a very good job when I put my  
  
mind to it."  
  
Conner woke up in the morning, dressed in black combat fatigues and a black  
  
t-shirt. He put his great silver knife in it's sheath on his left hip. And  
  
put on a black trenchcoat as he left his house. He jumped into his car and  
  
calmly drove to the Cherry Hill Temple. He knew that the Senshi had called  
  
an impromtu meeting yet he told them that he could not attend. He did not  
  
wish to allert Astrigaeus to his presence there, the spying spell was not a  
  
very complicated spell to learn back in the Silver Millenium. Conner  
  
drew his silver knife halfway up the steps and transformed into his half man  
  
half wolf form at the top. He jogged towards the shrine building and slid  
  
open the door.  
  
The sight that greeted him was a displeasing one. Rei's grandpa was lying near  
  
one of the walls, unconcious. The Senshi were encased in an hemisphere of Energy  
  
that was shrinking quickly. Conner noticed with abstract interest that Pluto  
  
was not among them but that Tuxedo Kamen was. Astrigaeus stood nearby gloating.   
  
The spell that he was using was a common one for the Dark Kingdom, it was very   
  
powerful but required large amounts of concentration to maintain. Conner   
  
charged Astrigaues, his silver knife pointed straight for his enemies heart,   
  
his other arm held high ready to swing down and his jaws open. A loud throaty   
  
growl issued from his mouth, allerting Astrigaeus to his presence. Astrigaeus   
  
managed to deflect Conner's arm, but the silver Knife plunged deep into his chest.   
  
Conner felt great pain as Astrigaeus managed to slash his abdomen. Conner retaliated   
  
by biting down on Astrigaeus' neck with great force. Conner almost chocked as the   
  
horrible bitter taste of a Dark Kingdom minion filled his mouth, but did not relinquish   
  
his hold. He plunged his hand straight into his opponents chest, twisting his knife   
  
at the same time. Astrigaeus managed to get a leg in between them and pushed   
  
Conner away, watching with some measure of pleasure as Conner landed on a broken piece   
  
of wood. Conner felt the wood pierce his side and howled in pain and anger. He stood   
  
up, ripped out the piece of wood and charged Astrigaeus once again. Astrigaeus held  
  
up one arm to block Conner's blow, but Conner just swung his knife down and slashed  
  
the proffered arm. His other arm came up in an upper-cut, catching Astrigaeus just  
  
below the jaw and sending him flying back through the wall.  
  
Conner ignored the now free Senshi as he persued Astrigaeus out into the courtyard.  
  
As soon as Conner stepped on onto the paved courtyard Astrigaeus laughed and set of  
  
three spells. The first created a portal behind the Senshi in the Shrine building,   
  
the second created a portal in front of Conner and the third teleported Astrigaeus  
  
to behind Conner. Conner spun around looking for Astrigaeus and ghasped in horror  
  
as Astrigaeus blasted the Senshi into the portal behind them with a force spell.  
  
Conner looked in shock as Astrigaeus spoke, "One of the first lessons wasn't it   
  
Conner? Don't turn your back on danger?"  
  
Conner swung around to face the other portal, but wasn't quick enough. Demons  
  
were pouring out of it, he barely managed to defend himself from the first few.  
  
"Sorry old friend," Conner heard from behind, "but it looks like I win this one."  
  
Conner snarled as he tore into the multitude of lesser demons before him, enraged  
  
that he had fallen into a planned trap.   
  
Conner was bleeding from many small scratches, not to mention the major ones  
  
that Astrigaeus had dealt him. Plunging his silver knife into the body of yet  
  
another demon he called out with all his might.  
  
"SETSUNA!".  
  
Pluto appeared just as he removed his knife from the skull of a bone demon.  
  
Immediatly she set to work.  
  
In just a few minutes Conner and Pluto had destroyed all of the demons and ran back  
  
into the shrine building, jumping through the portal.  
  
After a moment of disorientation they found themselves in the Negaverse.  
  
Conner screamed in rage when he saw Astrigaeus standing over the bodies of the Senshi.  
  
Astrigaeus looked up in shock once again, backing away hastily. Conner would have none  
  
of that and immediatly sprinted towards his most hated foe. He pounced forward, his claws  
  
extended. Astrigaeus put up a bit of a struggle, but when Conner got his jaws around   
  
the Magius' neck it was all over. There was not even much of a body left by the time that  
  
Conner had finally relaxed. Exhausted Conner turned around to see what had happened to the  
  
Senshi.  
  
The chronicles of Light  
  
Written By Nathan Burnham.  
  
Leypac.com.au  
  
PART 1: A new warrior  
  
Chapter 6: The ultimate Sacrifice.  
  
"Nooooooo!" Conner screamed.  
  
The Senshi were lying on the ground, virtually dead. Their wounds were   
  
very deep, Astrigaeus would have settled for nothing less. He didn't just   
  
want to kill Conner, but take everything away from him.   
  
Conner looked up at Pluto, "I love you Setsuna."  
  
"I know, and I you.' She said, before realisation dawned on her, "Your not?   
  
Why? You can't do this!"  
  
"Some things are barred from your sight Setsuna, but not from mine. I know   
  
that I have to do this, but I don't know whether it will work or not."  
  
Setsuna nodded, "Will you need my help?"  
  
"No, I don't want to take you with me."  
  
He began concentrating, pooling all of his energy. Finally he let it all out,   
  
some into each of the Senshi. He managed to hear Setsuna cry out "Conner!" before   
  
the pain began. Pain wracked Conner's body as his life force left him, flowing   
  
into the Senshi. He screamed once before falling down. Setsuna looked on in horror,   
  
tears streaking her face as she bent down to close his eyelids. The Senshi woke   
  
up to see Setsuna cradling Conner on her lap.  
  
"Why Conner? Why?" she asked him.  
  
"You know why." Came a voice from somewhere near Ami.  
  
Everyone spun around, looking for the source of the sound, except Michiru   
  
who merely looked straight at Setsuna. Setsuna looked around madly, wondering   
  
who could be playing such a cruel joke.   
  
"Oh, I forgot." came the voice, "You can't see me."  
  
Swirling lights formed into a human shape, before solidifying into Conner's form.  
  
Setsuna's eyes widened, a smile soon etching its way onto her face.  
  
Venus backed away, Uranus and Neptune merely looked on, surprised.   
  
"You can only see me like this when you are Sailor Senshi, although I do   
  
believe that Luna and Artemis can see me as well, and you my love." Conner said,   
  
looking around, his eyes finally settling on Setsuna.  
  
Luna looked at Conner "You did it!"  
  
Sailor moon finally managed to stammer "How? What? Why?"  
  
Conner chuckled "I remembered something my sensei taught me, that one's life   
  
force can be given to another, and that it could be possible to preserve oneself   
  
as a 'ghost'. The last part was theoretical of course, it could only be attempted   
  
once and as you can imagine, nobody wanted to experiment. Astrigaeus knew that I   
  
would heal you all, but he did not know that this would happen."  
  
"Are you a ghost?" questioned Sailor Moon, after gathering up enough courage   
  
to speak.  
  
"My form is solid at the moment, but I think I can make some parts incorporeal   
  
at will" Conner said, before poking a hand through his head. "There we go."  
  
"Eeeew, weird." stammered a grossed out Sailor Venus.  
  
"Uh... Guys" Sailor Jupiter said, "The portal is closing."  
  
"Then we best get going, I for one don't want to spend an eternity in here!" replied   
  
Venus, running off towards the closing circle of darkness. They all ran towards the   
  
closing portal, Sailor Jupiter jumping through last.  
  
"OW!! Rei, your foot is on my head!" Cried Sailor Moon.  
  
"Oh, be quiet Meatball head. OW! Minako, watch where your putting your hand!" cried Rei.  
  
"I do hope that's your hand Usagi" questioned Mamoru.  
  
"Don't worry Muffin, 'course it is!" Replied Usagi.  
  
"Um, guys. Could everyone please GET OFF ME!" Screamed Conner, from somewhere   
  
near the bottom of the pile.  
  
"Why don't you just make yourself incorpreal?" questioned Ami.  
  
Everyone could hear the faint "Of course" from Conner, before they all dropped   
  
another foot to the ground.  
  
"Thanks Ami." Said Haruka, before worming her way out from under everyone else.  
  
"Well, that was certainly fun." added Michiru, being helped to her feet by Haruka.  
  
"I don't know, I kinda liked it" said Usagi, making Mamoru blush.  
  
They looked around and were relieved to find themselves back in the station near the   
  
phone's. Nobody was around.  
  
The chronicles of Light  
  
Written By Nathan Burnham.  
  
Leypac.com.au  
  
PART 1: A new warrior  
  
Epilogue  
  
Conner and Setsuna sat back watching the occurances on Earth. Everything   
  
was finished, mostly everybody was happy. There were of course a few things  
  
that they had to do every so often but for the most part they could  
  
content themselves with watching the happenings on Earth and being with  
  
each other.  
  
Yes, I know the epilogue was really really short and extremely WAFF but  
  
I just feel that every story should have a really exceptionally happy  
  
ending. Oh well, maybe just the incurable romantic in me.  
  
What did you think? Come on, any C&C is completely and utterly welcome.  
  
Email me: Leypac.com.au !! 


End file.
